Brulantes retrouvailles
by Meilyane
Summary: Quand le retour des souvenirs se résume bien plus qu'à un simple changement de camp. Attention Lemon !


**Bien le bonjour mes amis !**

**Sous les demandes incessantes d'une amie pour que je lui écrive un lemon, j'ai finalement craqué! Et c'est donc, il y a quelques mois que je lui ai promis d'en écrire un pour son anniversaire :)**

**Du coup voila, c'est aujourd'hui que je vous présente mon tout premier lemon! Alors soyez indulgents, passez un bon moment et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions :3**

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

- Tu es donc enfin revenu à toi

- On ne peut rien te cacher, je sais de quel côté je suis. Et ce n'est pas le leur.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous, près de moi.

Le leader des Second Stage Children avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure toutefois assez audible pour que son ami l'entende. Il avait attendu le moment propice pour le récupérer et il était hors de question d'en rester là. En temps que meneur, il avait toujours trouvé les mots qu'il fallait et ce, depuis le début. Fey était indéniablement sous son contrôle ...

Le retour chez Fader s'était passé si simplement que s'en était presque effrayant. Un moment il était avec Tenma et les autres et l'instant d'après, il était au côté de Saryuu. Il n'avait pas attendu la fin du match, l'issue lui étant aussi claire que de l'eau de roche, et était alors retourné au sein de leur Quartier Général. Raimon avait beau être Raimon, ce coup de maître n'allait pas les aider à remonter au score aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas de surprise. Il avait pris son temps pour retourner au siège de Feida et c'est sans grand étonnement, qu'il n'y était pas revenu seul.

- Cet endroit m'avait manqué.

- Tu es de retour chez toi après tout.

Fey acquiesça avant de déambuler dans les couloirs, l'immense porte d'entrée dans son dos. Il s'éloigna à son rythme, comme s'il avait besoin de se re familiariser avec les lieux qu'il avait quitté depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais à chacun des pas qu'il faisait, la nostalgie l'envahissait un peu plus. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour pousser la porte d'une des pièces, une pièce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, la salle de réunion. Il y pénétra, s'avançant de quelques mètres, dépassant l'immense table siégeant au beau milieu des quatre murs avant de s'immobiliser. Repensant quelques instants à ce moment où il avait aveuglément accepté de perdre la mémoire ici même, il soupira. Où cela l'avait-il mené ? Rien n'avait changé si ce n'est qu'il avait réussi à infiltrer les Raimon et à les amener où il devait, conformément à la mission qui lui avait été confiée … Il n'y avait eu qu'une raison à ca, les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour le football et uniquement ca.

Silencieux dans cette salle déserte, il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la porte se fit entendre en se fermant accompagnée du cliquetis du loquet de sécurité. Bien qu'au dehors le ciel s'était nettement assombrit ces dernières heures, les rayons de lune filtrant par la fenêtre, lui permirent d'identifier la personne qui se trouvait dos à l'entrée, mains contre le bois.

- Saru?

L'intéressé posa ses yeux sur lui et se rapprocha à petits pas, lentement, sans un mot. Il s'avançait en ne le quittant pas du regard ce qui commençait à inquiéter son ami aux cheveux verts. Enfin, il répondu.

- Il s'en est passé du temps depuis ton départ tu sais.

Bien sûr que le temps avait passé, c'était un fait que personne ne pouvait nier, pas même lui, bien qu'il n'avait pas été conscient d'être séparé de sa « famille ». Pas une fois ce sentiment ne l'avait envahit et pourtant, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau face à Saryuu avec tous ses souvenirs, c'était comme si toute cette attente enfouie avait refait surface. Eveillé d'un long rêve où il n'avait pas le temps de penser à la raison qui l'y avait menée … Un rêve oui, duquel il n'était pas certain d'en être totalement sorti.

- Bien trop à mon goût je dirais.

Cette simple remarque eu le mérite de faire sourire le leader qui supprima le dernier écart les séparant avant de le dépasser et de longer la bibliothèque au fond de la pièce, palpant les dives livres alignés. Ne comprenant pas la logique des mouvements de son « ami », Fey ne pouvait que le suivre des yeux avant d'en avoir assez de cette attente incessante. S'il était là, ce n'était pas pour rien et son silence n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler chose courante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un mot de trop ou une phrase se voulant trop pressante, le tout était que Saru s'était de nouveau stoppé avant de poser les yeux sur lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il le savait, si bien que bientôt il détourna le regard devenu impossible à soutenir de celui-ci. Etonnamment, il commençait à se sentir nerveux et quelque part, une petite voix lui susurrait que s'éloigner ne serait pas un comportement impossible à envisager.

- Je te retourne la question, que fais-tu dans cette pièce Fey ?

La surprise le gagna, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il éclipse sa question de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? A vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était arrivé là sans vraiment y faire attention et la seule chose qu'il comprenait en cet instant, c'est qu'à se laisser guider aveuglément, il n'avait aucune explication sur sa présence ici et sa nostalgie n'allait pas l'aider.

- Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien, _il soupira_.

- Tu es parti si longtemps et maintenant tu t'isoles … A moins que, _il marqua un temps de pause_, tu ne les regrettes ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non …

Il avait répondu sur le vif, trop rapidement et ne pouvant le regarder dans les yeux, il ne pouvait que regarder ailleurs alors que la situation lui semblait de plus en plus étrange cependant, un petit rire étouffé de son partenaire l'y obligea. Celui-ci recommença alors à s'avancer dans sa direction, un sourire au coin des lèvres, se déhanchant légèrement jusqu'à parvenir à ses côtés. Pour Fey, il commençait à faire chaud et il ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre cherchait à lui faire dire alors que pour l'instant il était proche, bien trop proche ce qui n'était pas sur le point de s'arranger. Le plus influent avança sa main avec laquelle il lui attrapa le menton avant de se pencher vers lui.

- Tu ne pensais pas que m'apporter Raimon sur un plateau serait suffisant n'est-ce pas ? _Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille._

Touché, coulé ! Cette fois, la température venait de monter en flèche et d'ailleurs, il était certain qu'il était entrain de rougir en ce moment … ce n'était pas bon ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller si facilement et risquer de laisser remarquer les sentiments qu'il trainait depuis quelques temps déjà. Ainsi, il se dégagea comme il le pouvait avant de renchérir.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Mécontent que le capitaine de Garu se soit éloigné plutôt que de rester immobile comme il l'espérait, le regard de Saryuu s'assombrit quelques ne le connaissait pas si distant, il n'allait pas en rester là.

- Juste ce que j'ai dit.

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts pesa le sens caché de ses paroles en essayant d'éluder l'évidence de la révélation que lui dictait sa logique. Ca n'avait rien de probable et tout cela devait le conduire à une autre conclusion, mais laquelle ? Songeur, il n'en restait pas moins méfiant, qui diable savait ce que pouvait vouloir le leader des Second Stage Children en ce moment. Avait-il commis une erreur dans la mission qui le pousserait à agir de la sorte ? Le calme annonçant une tempête digne de lui, une mise en garde peut-être, c'était la seule solution. Il ne comptait pas attendre que tout ceci éclate et choisit donc le repli, un pas en arrière tout en le toisant du regard, cherchant désespérément ce que pouvait cacher ces paroles.

- Tu ne veux pas comprendre n'est-ce pas ? _Il l'intrigua ce qui lui valut de froncer les sourcils, toujours dans l'incompréhension._ Tu es songeur, méfiant et en plus de ca, tu commences à mettre de la distance. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?

- Dis-moi juste où tu veux en venir

- Qui aurait cru que tu aurais gardé ces sentiments à leur égard, tu les regrettes, surtout ce Tenma qui semblait si attaché à toi.

- Quoi ?! Non mais qu'est-ce ce que tu racontes, ca n'a rien à voir !

- A oui ? Alors trouve moi une explication convenable, _souffla-t-il__._

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit de constructif, Fey resta muet. Que pouvait-il bien dire de toute façon ? Qu'il essayait d'être seul, de réaliser la situation ou bien d'empêcher ses sentiments pour lui de prendre le dessus ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire et le mensonge n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable. Il s'avança vers la porte, décidé à ne pas continuer cette conversation et à passer à autre chose, demain serait un autre jour. Cependant, voyant qu'il ne lui donnerait aucune réponse satisfaisante, le leader rompu l'écart entre eux et le retint par le bras.

- Où penses-tu aller comme ca ? Nous n'avons pas fini.

Il eu beau récupérer son bras et se défendre en disant qu'aujourd'hui il était fatigué, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Saru ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il le poussa dos contre la porte et se colla contre lui afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Les deux mains relevées de chaque côté de la tête, tenu fermement au niveau des poignets, Fey était pris au piège et se sentait nerveux, d'autant plus quand il se retrouva avec une jambe entre les siennes. La situation aurait pu être agréable en autre temps, il aurait pu éprouver du plaisir à se retrouver coincé ainsi mais, ca ne s'y prêtait pas. Il n'y avait rien d'érotique et même plus, le comportement de du leader commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter … Il voulait s'en aller et rester aussi calme que possible cependant, la cuisse qui commençait à se mouvoir contre son entre jambe n'allait définitivement pas l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _S'énerva-t-il_.

Le fait d'élever la voix eu pour seul mérite de resserrer la prise autour de ses poignets, c'était à croire que son ami n'aimait pas lorsqu'il portait une once de rébellion à son encontre. La pression contre son entre jambe elle non plus ne faiblit pas, si bien qu'à présent, il devait ravaler ses paroles et serrer les dents s'il ne voulait lâcher un bruit embarrassant. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une paire de lèvres vint prendre possession des siennes sans ménagement. Le baiser était sauvage sans aucune douceur et pourtant, son cœur ne pouvait que faire des bonds dans sa poitrine au gré de son rythme cardiaque qui ne cessait d'accélérer. Il était perdu, et même s'il ne souhaitait pas rendre ce baiser en ce moment, Saru ne lui en laissa pas le choix en tentant d'approfondir la manœuvre en forçant le passage. Sa langue vint alors rapidement rejoindre la sienne dans un ballet à sens unique où la supériorité ne faisait aucun doute. Le leader menait la dance jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de le laisser respirer. Il lâcha finalement prise, laissant redescendre lentement ses bras le long de son corps.

- Je veux que tu saches que tu es à moi, _lui répondit-il simplement_.

- C'est ridicule, qu'arriveras-tu à prouver comme ç-

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un élément imprévu venant de faire son entrée. Il n'eu pas besoin de baisser la tête pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Saryuu venait de saisir à pleine main la partie sensible de son organisme qui n'avait pas manqué de se gonfler suite à toute cette agitation. Il se sentait absolument gêné mais également plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il commençait à perdre le contrôle.

- Je m'inquiétais de ton recul, mais il semblerait que je te fasse toujours de l'effet.

Alors ce n'était que ca, une satisfaction personnelle de savoir qu'il était toujours sous son contrôle ? Il avait été bien bête de penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant à une autre raison … Il avait gagné et le fait de savoir qu'il était bien conscient de son attirance lui enlevait d'avantage de points. Lui qui avait toujours travaillé dur pour ne rien laisser paraître, c'était à croire que rien ne lui échappait … Et pour ajouter à son supplice, l'attaquant avait transformé sa prise en massage douloureusement délicieux.

- Saru arrête_, il s'interrompit_ _pour reprendre son souffle_. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ca.

L'intéressé fondit simplement sur ses lèvres une fois de plus afin de l'empêcher d'ajouter un mot de plus. Mais alors qu'il essayait de s'introduire une fois de plus dans sa bouche, Fey le repoussa.

- Tu n'as rien à prouver, arrête de jouer maintenant !

Même s'il lui était difficile de dire ces mots, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à profiter d'une situation qui le ferait immanquablement souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas donner libre cours aux pulsions qui l'assaillaient et à cette envie de vivre ce moment qui n'arriverait sans doute plus jamais. Mais une fois de plus, Saru le retint fermement.

- Mais qui te dit que je suis entrain de jouer ?

Il venait de lui susurrer ces mots à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, descendant lentement sur l'épaule ce qui ne manqua pas de lui donner des frissons. Mais malgré ces paroles, le capitaine de Garu avait toujours du mal à le croire. Il était incapable d'imaginer que le leader puisse être sérieux à ce sujet alors que pourtant, il se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant. Laissant maintenant ses mains suivre la courbe de ses côtes sans se départir de ses baisers, Saru finit par les glisser sur son t-shirt, palpant avec plaisir sa peau de bas en haut ce qui ne manqua par de le faire craquer.

- Saru s'il te plait arrête, ce n'est pas drôle.

C'est bon, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et il était incapable d'y faire face correctement. Même ses vaines tentatives pour le repousser ne trompaient personne et même maintenant, tout ce qu'il arrivait à produire n'était que plus d'amusement du côté de son compagnon, voire un goût subtil de victoire de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Il pouvait arrêter à présent, c'en était assez et pourtant, ce n'était pas terminé. Le capitaine de The Lagoon s'arrêta un instant et posa son regard dans le sien.

- Tu es à moi !

Il semblait sérieux et c'était bien le plus difficile à supporter sans connaître ses réelles motivations. Avoir le contrôle comme s'il était un pion ? Aller savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête alors qu'il tentait de lui enlever son t-shirt bien trop lentement, si lentement qu'il finit par lui arracher complètement sous l'impulsion du moment. Ce n'était pas des sentiments et pourtant cette fois, il baissa les bras de la même manière qu'il baissait les armes, comme si ca ne servait à rien de se battre maintenant. Il savait de quoi Saryuu pouvait être capable pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, ce comportement ne ravit pas le leader. Le contrôle total n'était peut-être pas à son goût finalement … Celui-ci s'éloigna, le regard exprimant plus de peine que de mécontentement ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre.

- C'est la vérité alors, _il soupira_, je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer là bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes maintenant ?

- C'est ce garçon Tenma, à moins que ce ne soit un autre joueur de l'équipe ? Réponds-moi au moins franchement, Fey.

- Encore avec ca ? Mais puis ce que je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! _Il reprit contenance_. Et à bien y voir aujourd'hui, tu es plus étrange qu'eux. Si tu le permets, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte, faisant dos à son ami, il eut à peine le temps de déposer sa main sur la poignée qu'une main se posa sur la porte à côté de sa tête. Il déglutit avant de lentement se retourner et de lui faire face de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? _Balbutia-t-il_.

- Toi.

Ce simple mot résonna dans la tête de Fey dont le cœur venait de rater un battement. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était plus doux que précédemment et dans ses yeux brillait bien autre chose que de la malice, un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais décelé chez lui jusque là. Une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les siennes, plus légèrement, plus délicatement comme un geste d'affection sincère qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Pour la première fois, il répondit au baiser aussi simplement qu'il lui avait été donné laissant également porte ouverte à Saru avant de le rompre de lui-même. C'était trop facile et une question lui restait en suspens. Il voulait lui demander la raison mais il en état incapable ainsi, comme pour répondre à son interrogation muette, Saru se contenta de le regarder dans l'incompréhension. Ni plus, ni moins, il n'essayait pas à tout prix de reprendre le contrôle.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait mais pour le moment, ca lui suffisait. De son propre chef, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa, un chaste baiser qui prit bien vite plus de fougue de la part des deux. Fey se laissa aller à balader ses mains dans la chevelure grise de son ami qui lui rendit son geste en le tirant d'avantage contre lui. Le baiser s'approfondit à la suite, laissant Saru prendre le contrôle le laissant explorer sa bouche alors que leurs langues se caressaient avec avidité. Il se laissait enfin aller et à présent, son cœur ne lui faisait plus aussi mal et son rythme qui s'accélérait n'avait plus rien de menaçant. Et alors que le manque d'air commençait à se faire ressentir, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur tout en se dévorant des yeux.

Le leader des Second Stage Children posa bien vite son regard sur le torse nu face à lui et ne se priva pas une fois de plus d'y poser les mains. La situation était différente de précédemment et la précipitation laissa place à la douceur du toucher sur toute la partie qui lui était offerte avant de le tirer par le bras pour l'obliger à se baisser jusqu'au parquet ornant le sol. Celui-ci à présent assis sur ses jambes, il en profita pour s'attaquer à son cou en lui soufflant quelques petits mots d'une voix sensuelle.

- Il est trop tard pour que tu prennes la clé des champs.

Fey sourit, acquiesçant en silence cette affirmation. Il ne comptait plus aller nulle part et comme réponse, il se colla d'avantage à lui, une main caressant son dos alors que l'autre vint se perdre dans ses cheveux argentés avec une certaine pression que son ami perçu comme un signe. Comme de fait, celui-ci traina le bout de sa langue de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule avant de reprendre le chemin en sens inverse de petites sucions lentes et légères qui lui donnèrent des frissons, réveillant en lui un désir qui avait commencé à naître un peu plus tôt. L'attaquant sourit alors intérieurement, bien conscient de la situation avant de le coucher dos sur le sol et de recommencer son petit jeu.

- Saru … ll fait froid à même le sol …

Le sol était froid et l'intéressé s'en rendait bien compte alors qu'une de ses mains y était déposée mais plus encore, c'était cette pièce en elle-même qui n'était pas vraiment chauffée, n'arrangeant rien à la situation. Cependant, cela ne le déstabilisa pas un seul instant, pas même quand le corps sous lui se mit à frissonner le laissant à la fois tendu et terriblement irrésistible.

- Il suffit juste que je te réchauffe alors ~

Une nouvelle fois, ces mots venaient de lui être glissé à l'oreille ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire trembler non seulement de froid mais également d'une excitation grandissante au grand plaisir de Saryuu qui s'activait déjà à la tâche. Il redescendit une fois de plus son cou, où chacun de ses souffles faisait frissonner d'avantage Fey sous lui, tout en touchant son torse du bout des doigts avant de s'attarder sur l'un de ses tétons commençant à se durcir sous l'effet du froid et de la chaleur qu'il lui procurait. Il passa ses doigts à l'entour en effectuant une petite circonvolution avant de le saisir entre le pouce et l'index et de le presser légèrement alors que de ses lèvres, il venait effleurer son torse pâle. Il continua à s'occuper du maigre bout de chair tandis que sa langue venait chatouiller sa peau, faisant quelque peu se dandiner le milieu de terrain à chaque passage. Il descendait petit à petit vers le bas de son ventre, laissant trainer un fin filet de bave à sa suite jusqu'à arriver au nombril qu'il contourna avant d'y revenir. Ses doigts changèrent de cible et s'attaquèrent à l'autre téton avant qu'il ne s'occupe de ce petit creux au milieu de son ventre qu'il titilla du bout de la langue ce qui ne manqua pas de laisser échapper un petit cri à son propriétaire. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait eu, il continua en le léchant avant de lentement remonter vers son torse et de lui faire face.

- Tu ne vas pas être le seul à jouer, _s'enquit Fey_.

Lui attrapant la nuque pour l'embrasser, Fey en profita pour rouler sur le côté et se retrouver sur l'autre, inconscient que celui-ci l'avait laissé faire avec un certain amusement. À califourchon sur lui, il s'activa à lui enlever son t-shirt avec une facilité déconcertante. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami serait aussi docile mais qu'importe, comme il venait de le dire, lui aussi allait s'amuser un peu. Il déposa le bout de tissu à côté d'eux et avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions, passa sensuellement ses mains sur le torse à présent nu face à lui. Cette peau pâle, son corps sculpté de telle sorte qu'il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de le suivre des yeux, ses abdos qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts … Le milieu de terrain se délectait de la vue qui s'offrait à lui tout en ne se départissent pas de ses caresses. Il ne fallut plus longtemps avant qu'il ne suive l'exemple du leader et ne le couvre de baiser en partant du creux de son cou. Il descendit lentement, baisant chaque centimètre de sa peau avant de remonter vers l'un des tétons qui s'offrait à lui. Il en fit le tour du bout de la langue avant d'y poser les lèvres, pressant le petit bout de chair avant de le lécher de nouveau sous le consentement muet de Saru. Il pouvait nier autant qu'il le voudrait mais il aimait ca, la preuve étant que le téton sur lequel il s'activait, suivi bientôt par le second, se voyait durcit en plus d'arborer une jolie couleur rougeâtre.

Le capitaine de Garu sourit malicieusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que cette partie de son anatomie qui avait réagit. Il redescendit d'avantage vers la ceinture avant d'être contraint d'arrêter, ses doigts ayant à peine touchés leur cible. Car sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, le leader des Second Stage Children avait repris le contrôle, le laissant retrouver le sol l'instant d'après.

- Tu ne pensais pas que cela allait être si simple n'est-ce pas Fey ?

Coincé sous lui, le susnommé dont les mains étaient maintenues au dessus de sa tête par celles de l'autre, essayait de se débattre mais en vain. Il n'avait pas pu aller au bout de ses plans et se retrouvait une fois de plus en position de faiblesse cependant, cette fois, il n'aurait plus la chance de renverser la situation. Il continua toutefois à tenter de se déloger jusqu'à être coupé net dans son élan par un Saryuu qui venait de toucher son entre jambe avec le genou. Résultat immédiat.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas te débattre dans ce genre de situation ? _Lui susurra-t-il alors que celui-ci se remettait de sa surprise._

- Pas quand on me prend par surpr- Ha !

Sans crier gare, le leader venait de fondre sur l'un de ses tétons qu'il avait négligé le temps de cet intermède. Il le suça voir même le dégusta de manière excessive alors qu'il joignait les deux mains de Fey dans une des siennes, pour en libérer l'autre. Du bout des doigts, il effleura ses côtes et, en lui empêchant tout mouvements du haut de son corps, descendit jusqu'au bassin. La respiration de celui-ci commençait à devenir irrégulière et ses tentatives pour reprendre le dessus n'y changeaient rien. Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé au premier, il s'attaqua au second bout de chair avec le même pouvoir, ne laissant qu'un fin filet de bave entre eux alors que sa main libre effleurait à présent sa cuisse. Il remonta bien vite au niveau de la ceinture où il commença de petits allers-retours avec son index qui s'était juste glissé sous le bord du tissu. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts voulu se redresser, usant de ses jambes pour se soustraire de cette délicieuse torture cependant, à peine avait-il enfin réussi, qu'il retomba au sol quand une chaleur entoura son membre se manifesta.

- Sa-ru ! _Il haussa le ton_.

- Ne t'énerves pas Fey, je suis le seul qui dirige ici.

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ca !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, mais entre nous, _il marque une pause_, il se pourrait bien que tu aimes ca ~

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de faire rougir la pauvre victime qui tenta vainement de le cacher au grand plaisir de son assaillant qui en profita pour récupérer sa deuxième main qui s'en alla retrouver sa comparse. Il fit lentement descendre le short du milieu de terrain qui rejoint son propre haut, avant de jouer par-dessus le caleçon. Ses doigts s'amusèrent à glisser sur le tissus alors qu'il était remonté à hauteur de son ami afin de lui rebaisser délicatement le cou jusqu'à la clavicule. Il espérait le faire craquer pour de bon mais il devait bien avouer que la résistance de Fey était admirable jusque là. Il engouffra sa seconde main dans ses mèches vertes et lui passa un petit coup de langue qui fit toute la différence lorsque celui-ci daigna enfin lâcher un gémissement qu'il réprimait.

- Huuum, qu'ai-je entendu là ? _Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille_. Devrais-je m'arrêter maintenant ?

- Saru …

- Bien, je suppose que c'est un non.

La voix de Fey était enivrante à tel point qu'elle avait fini par lui donner des frissons alors que pour donner raison à ses paroles, celui-ci lui envoya un coup de rein. Le signal était clair. Un dernier baiser et il entreprit de descendre le dernier bout de tissu cachant le sexe de son ami qui l'aida en relevant légèrement les fesses. A présent nu comme un vers, celui-ci tenta maladroitement de se cacher en utilisant ses mains, totalement gêné, ce qui amusa le leader qui le trouvait plus irrésistible qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. De calmes paroles suffirent à décoincer la situation alors qu'il lui ôtait les mains de ses parties intimes avec douceur. Son membre était dressé et chacune des caresses que venait à prodiguer Saru à l'intérieur de la cuisse n'allait pas l'aider à se départir de son état. Il évitait soigneusement de s'en approcher trop près pour faire durer le plaisir qui ne finirait pas de suite alors qu'il approchait son visage de la zone. Il continua ainsi par lui baiser l'intérieur de la cuisse, progressant lentement jusqu'au centre de tout où il sortit la langue. Il s'amusa à frôler le sexe du milieu de terrain qui commençait à gesticuler espérant provoquer un contact qui ne vint pas à sa grande frustration. Le leader poursuit donc, ne tenant pas compte de son ami en contournant ses bourses avant de les lécher d'un côté et de les malaxer de l'autre.

Le corps sous lui se manifesta de plus en plus alors qu'il feignait de l'ignorer. Il voulait qu'il le touche à cet endroit précis c'était indéniable mais, il apprécierait d'autant plus l'attention par la suite. Ses bijoux de famille entre les mains, Saru les mordilla légèrement avant de les prendre toute entière en ne cessant de les lécher avidement.

- Arrête de jouer, _articula-t-il difficilement_.

- Ooh, il semblerait que tu en veuilles plus.

Saru s'était redressé suite à la remarque du jeune homme pour tomber nez à nez avec son air à la fois gêné et excité. C'est en plongeant son regard dans le sien, que Saru n'avait pu que répliquer sur un air plus séducteur que jamais avant de l'embrasser. Alors qu'il posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, l'autre alla enfin toucher l'objet convoité du bout des doigts faisant trembler son propriétaire dont le cœur accélérait de plus en plus et la respiration se faisait plus lourde. Il ne pouvait le nier ce spectacle l'excitant et les rougeurs sur les joues de son ami n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ayant décidé que cette délicieuse torture avait assez duré, il remonta au niveau de son membre dressé et y laissa glisser la langue de bas en haut ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gémir Fey qui ne cessait de se retenir. Ce n'était pas amusant … Et c'est, sans crier gare que le capitaine de The Lagoon engloutit sa virilité.

Fey se cambra suite au plaisir et ne put empêcher un autre gémissement de le trahir. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, et la chaleur qu'il ressentait autour de son sexe était juste excise. Il n'avait pas cru que se sentir aussi bien pouvait être possible. La langue de son partenaire continua à caresser sa peau tendue tout en effectuant des petits mouvements de haut en bas, lentement, faisant monter progressivement cette envie. Il en voulait plus cependant, sur une dernière ascension, les lèvres du leader se fermèrent au sommet non sans avoir donner un dernier coup de langue au niveau de son gland qui ajouta à sa frustration.

- Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller ?

- Aussi loin qu'il le faudra.

C'était certes une demande peu orthodoxe vu le moment auquel elle avait été prononcée et à laquelle la réponse s'associait mais, cela s'accordait parfaitement à leur mode de vie au sein de Feida. Dans un autre cadre, la réponse aurait été la même cependant, cette fois ce n'était pas pour l'approche de leurs idéaux. Cela n'avait rien de romantique c'était un fait mais en cet instant, au diable étaient les mots qui ne sauraient jamais traduire l'intensité du moment.

C'était Saru qui le rendait fou, celui qu'il avait désiré tout ce temps et qui maintenant le rendait vulnérable mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Lorsque celui-ci recommença à faire des vas et vient autour de son membre, Fey passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, emmêlant quelques mèches entre ses doigts. Il s'agrippait comme il le pouvait alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Un doigt se présenta alors à l'entrée de son intimité et après une légère hésitation, se faufila à l'intérieur. C'était une sensation étrange qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée, qui à l'arrivée d'un second ne lui laissa aucun doute. Il avait eu raison de ne jamais s'y essayer ! L'indifférence de l'intrusion laissa place à une douleur qui le crispa, tirant au passage quelques cheveux à son ami qui s'y mouvait aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il devait passer par là mais quand bien même, cela restait insupportable. Des mouvements de ciseaux, étirèrent progressivement l'orifice tout en se mouvant d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième doigt ne fit son entrée. Une larme lui perla le coin de l'œil alors que la douleur venait d'augmenter ce que le leader remarqua bien. Un léger « désolé » sortit d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il donnait plus de mouvement sur la virilité qui lui était offerte. Il devait le détendre et en continuant ses tortures de la fellation, finit par y parvenir. La pression qu'effectuait inconsciemment Fey sur sa tête de son ami ne passa pas inaperçue si bien que le retour ne se fit pas attendre. La vitesse accéléra alors que la pression sur son membre ne faiblit pas, le laissant voguer dans les nimbes du plaisir qui arriva à son apogée.

- Sa-Saru je vais !

Il n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir à temps qu'il s'était cambré, les yeux dans le vide avec ce râle de plaisir alors que son sperme s'écoulait tranquillement. Saru grimaça au gout mais en voyant l'état dans lequel il venait de mettre son ami, sourit. Un sourire en coin, fier de cette victoire, il le regardait les yeux gourmands pendant que Fey lui enlaçait le cou de ses bras pour finalement se retrouver assis sur lui. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux avant de sceller leurs lèvres alors que leurs mains se baladèrent. Saru serrait davantage le corps contre lui, laissant leur peau à nu se toucher, laissant leur corps partager leur chaleur alors que l'autre passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le baiser était quant à lui toujours plus intense, leur langue livrant un combat pour la supériorité de plus en plus pressante. Ils se collaient comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre et c'est là, qu'entre deux souffles, la question jusque là en suspend se fit entendre.

- Tu te sens prêt ?

Pour toute réponse, Fey déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser avant d'acquiescer en hochant la tête, un petit sourire rassurant au coin des lèvres. Il ferma les yeux lorsque son ami, et même amant à présent, lui caressa délicatement la joue avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Celui-ci se plaça correctement à l'entrée de son intimité et dans un dernier souffle, s'introduit à l'intérieur de lui. Il patienta quelques instants avant de faire le moindre mouvement, la seule vue du corps vulnérable sous lui serrant le poing ne pouvait pas l'encourager à poursuivre. Il y avait la douleur qu'il infligeait mais également, la peur du novice de mal faire bien qu'il s'était montré plus qu'assuré jusque là mais ca, il ne le dirait pas.

Sentant que la douleur s'estompait, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts donna un léger coup de rein dont Saru comprit le message. Il commença lentement à faire de petits vas et viens qui ne changèrent pas la situation dans l'immédiat. Le visage de Fey était crispé et au coin de ses yeux venaient à perler de nouvelles larmes sous la force des choses ce qui décida le leader à s'abaisser et à l'embrasser pour tenter de le distraire tandis qu'il gardait son rythme. Il en profita pour glisser une main le long de sa cuisse avant de la remonter vers son intimité dont il commença à s'occuper. La combinaison eu pour mérite de le détendre légèrement si bien qu'à présent, il accéléra la cadence sans hésitation en se redressant, abandonnant une partie de ses nouveaux traitements. Il faisait chaud, très chaud et le sentiment ne faisait que s'accentuer au fil des secondes. Le capitaine de Garu se laissa aller à passer une main dans les mèches grises, laissant toujours la seconde à poing fermé jusqu'à ce que bientôt, il ne troque sa douleur contre une autre chose bien plus agréable.

- Ah !

Un gémissement venait une nouvelle fois de s'échapper de ses lèvres et de le faire rougir de honte, ce qui ravit le leader des Second Stage Children. Heureux de cet effet, il continua dans le même sens en rebutant sur cette partie sensible qui cette fois ne produit pas le résultat escompté.

- Ca ne va pas Fey, laisse-moi entendre ta voix. _Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille ce qui le fît rougir d'autant plus._

- Je ne peux pas, et si on nous entend- _Il s'arrêta net en libérant un autre gémissement_. Ah !

- Laisse-les donc, personne n'osera aborder le sujet.

C'était un fait, personne n'oserait en parler s'il tenait sincèrement à la vie mais l'affirmer à haute voix était autre chose. Saru pouvait se montrer effrayant mais aussi tellement irrésistible qu'il ne pouvait que lui obéir. Les assauts ne faiblirent pas, se faisant de plus en plus précis ce qui ne laissait plus le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Les souffles se faisaient rapides et irréguliers sous les cris des plaisirs des deux.

- Ha.. Saru ! _Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et le tira vers lui_.

Le susnommé accéléra encore d'avantage le rythme si bien qui lui-même perdit complètement pied dans cette pièce qui ne devait jamais avoir autant résonné de la sorte. Il sentait qu'il arrivait sur ses fins et à voir l'état de son ami, la délivrance ne devait pas être loin non plus. Il buta de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profondément, assaut après assaut jusqu'à ce dans une symbiose parfaite, ils ne se libèrent en même temps sous un râle de plaisir plus puissant que les autres. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ca, sans bouger, simplement haletant l'un sur l'autre avant que Saru ne se retire et ne se pose à côté de lui.

- Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre cependant, sache que je n'avais jamais eu ce genre d'activité auparavant.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une déclaration dans les règles mais cela suffisant à Fey qui aujourd'hui se sentait bien plus spécial à ses yeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Un jour, il lui ferait admettre l'évidence et ce jour là, il aura le dessus pour sûr mais pour l'heure, il sourit simplement et posa sa tête sur son torse avant d'être entouré de ses bras.

- Ca me convient.


End file.
